This project will develop and validate technology to generate well-characterized digitized high-affinity renewable monoclonal antibodies for use in targeted proteomic studies for the cancer, as well as other, research communities. These antibodies will enable large increases in sensitivity of protein detection assays by more than 1000-fold. Our initial focus will demonstrate the capabilities of our technologies and pipeline to produce high-quality reagents at scale, with a long-term goal to realize potential for improvements in cost, quality, quantity and utility. We will generate high-affinity recombinant rabbit monoclonal antibodies to target peptides using a novel immunogen, digitize these through unique protein and RNA sequence technology and provide reconstituted high quality antibodies in terms of affinity, specificity and use, to increase bioassay performance. Our team at OriGene and Dr. Moritz at the Institute for Systems Biology provides the best experts in antibody production and targeted proteomic assays. We anticipate that in Pashe I, we will develop new digitized antibodies for ten proteoptypic peptides targets, and up to 100 antiboides in Phase II. These antibodies will be supplied to the cancer proteomic research community for evaluation and testing and will have broad applications in the development of novel cancer specifict diagnostic tests previously unattainable.